


The Thought of Losing You

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Gency, Short Story, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Based on the writing prompt "I can't stand the thought of losing you."





	The Thought of Losing You

The air was quiet without even a breath of the wind, as though the tension had halted the breezes in their tracks. The air felt dry as if Angela bit her lips as she felt her eyes tear up, her wall breaking down as Mercy slipped away. The confident, professional doctor was gone now, replaced by a teary-eyed angel by the name of Angela.

“Why would you do that? Do you know how much you scared me? I thought you were going to … I didn’t know … Genji!”

With that, she pulled Genji into her, hugging him tightly with his head on her shoulder. She did not want to bury her face in his chest, though it was quite tempting. Though it was definitely an appealing option in most cases, the nearly lethal chest would he just received was definitely not something she wanted to look at right then. Even if she had patched him up to fully healthy condition with only a minor amount of blood loss, she was afraid that if she looked at the crack in his armor, he would suddenly collapse lifelessly in front of her.

As such, she was more than happy to simply hold him closely against her, simply crying gently though calming down with each sniffle she took. She knew it was far from professional and what he needed at that moment, but she couldn’t help it. He nearly died in her arms. Just for this once, she just wanted to be selfish. Even if she was unprofessional, to hell with it. What mattered to her right then was that she could hold him close and feel his warmth against her. A warmth that said he was still alive.

“Angela dear. I can’t breathe.”

Angela paused and sniffled once before pulling back a bit, letting go of him and looking away bashfully. That elicited a chuckle from Genji, which was met with a small pout from the lady facing him, one that did not hide her own smile for too long.

After a moment, Genji let out a soft sigh and glanced away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have worried you and done something so reckless. But …”

Angela looked at him, coughing once to push away the last of her unrestrained emotions and putting on a false interrogative frown toward him. “But what, my dear sparrow? You better have a good reason for worrying me so much.”

“I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.”

That made her stop, looking at him in disbelief. She coughed once, meeting his eyes steadily but finding her cheeks turning warmer. After a short moment of silence, she let out in a soft voice. “Could you say that again?”

That made Genji frown and tapped her on the forehead with his fingers as he said, “Oh now you’re just being greedy. Was it really that special to you?”

Angela bit her index finger between her soft lips, nodding once shyly which only made Genji make an exasperated expression and sighed.

“Seriously. I’ve been in love with you for all this time, hinting and confessing to you in a huge variety of different ways I spent sleepless nights rehearsing. And this is the one you’ll treat at my confession?”

Angela opened her mouth to defend herself, though she was confused herself. Had she really been that oblivious to his approach? While she knew that he was long discharged from her care and hence no longer in her professional relationship, she had not expected him to feel the same way about her too.

However, Genji saved her from having to speak as he continued. “Very well. I’ll say it one more time. I suppose we’re even, now that you have saved me and I have saved you. That being said, I would still like to be able to take you out on a date.”

He gave her a gentle smile, his visor somewhere on the dirt ground in the distance. Not that it mattered though, not when it meant he could gaze directly into her beautiful blue eyes as feel her gentle touch on his arms. With every word he spoke, he made sure to mean every last bit of it.

“Angela, you’re a wonderful part of my life. And I can’t ever bear the thought of losing you.”

The sun peeked from over the cover of the clouds, its rays shining on the wreckage of vehicles and abandoned buildings around the pair. Despite being in such a ruinous place, he supposed that this would be a memory he would treasure more than any other one in his life. Or at least, any that he had ever had before this moment and that she will undoubtedly bring to him. She was a miracle worker after all. A worker, a doctor, and an angel.

“So please, promise me that you’ll always be by my side. Today and forever.”


End file.
